I'm Sorry
by EmeraldGarmadon
Summary: "I should have chosen you." After the final battle, Misako struggles between her devotion to Garmadon and her new feelings for Sensei Wu...all while Kai tries to come to grips with Jay and Nya's engagement, and Lloyd faces the one challenge he was not prepared for - girls. Possible pairings: Misako/Garmadon/Wu, Jay/Nya, Lloyd/OC. Disclaimed.
1. Introduction

I'm Sorry

A Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu fanfic

**(A/N: I know, I know, I really should get back to The Evils Deep In Your Own Mind (my relatively popular (!) Inheritance Cycle fic), but this story has just attached itself to my mind and won't go away. Enjoy, and if this develops into a crazy crackfic, sorry about that.)**

One.

**Misako's POV **

"Misako." I turned to face my husband.

"Yes, Garmadon?"

"You know I missed you, Misako.",he said.

"Yes, I know." I also knew that, in the time before he had returned, something had happened between me and Garmadon's brother, Wu.

_I should have chosen you. _The words I had said to Wu still echoed in my mind. And now Garmadon was back, and I would have to choose again.

**Kai's POV**

Jay and Nya were holding hands and smiling like idiots again. I wondered what those two could possibly be up to now. "Kai!"

Nya even sounded over-the-top happy. I hadn't seen her so ecstatic since the day we defeated the Overlord and Lloyd unlocked his true potential. "Yeah, Nya?"

"You'll never guess!"

"Sensei Wu announced vacation time?"

"Better!"

"Someone finally offered to buy Four Weapons? Someone other than Kruncha and Nuckal, of course."

"Better!"

"Um...I give up!"

"Jay and I are engaged! We're going to get married!"

Whoa. Not what I was expecting.

**Lloyd's POV**

Back at Darkly's, and everything, other than being the Darkly School for Great Children instead of Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys, everything was normal.

And then I saw her.

The first girl to come to the school, and I could tell just by looking at her she was a huge tomboy - wearing her hair short, dressing in a boy's uniform, and running around throwing spitballs and playing loud games of "Screaming Ninja" with Brad and Gene.

She spotted me. "Oh, hello, Golden Ninja! Welcome to the Darkly School for Great Children!"

All I could say back was, "H-he-hey."


	2. Deep Thoughts

**(A/N: On a PM'd prompt from webchow, I may be continuing MisakoxWu in this story. Just thought I'd give you fair warning in case you don't like. Oh, and, all chapters are going to be 1 POV from now one, rotating between Misako, Kai, and Lloyd.)**

**Misako's POV**

Life with Garmadon had never been easy. It was even harder now, because of what he had done. It doesn't matter whether he's your husband or not, it's hard to just forget when someone has just allied with the Overlord, greatest evil Ninjago has ever known, corrupted and/or destroyed everything and everyone in the city, and then tried to kill his own son... It wasn't something you just "forgave and forgot" like *that*.

"Are you okay, Misako?" It was Wu.

"Oh...Wu...I, uh, didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry. I just wanted to discuss Lloyd."

"What about him?"

"What prompted his decision to return to Darkly's? Did he wish to better himself? Did he want to see his friends? Did the school invite him to teach fighting skills or stealth or ethics or general "ninja-ing"?"

"He told me he just wanted to return and see the changes the teachers had made since it switched from Boarding School for Bad Boys. He told me they'd even be inviting girls."

"Girls? Lloyd, and girls? Oh, no."

Then the phone rang. I picked it up. "_Destiny's Bounty_, Misako Garmadon speaking."

"Mom? Hey, mom, it's Lloyd."

It's Lloyd, I mouthed to Wu, still holding the phone.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you I'm uh...staying a few more days."

"I thought you were just going to stay until ten, seeing Brad and Gene."

"I am, but uh, um, uhum, I met someone knew...she wants me to stay..."

"She?"

"The school's first girl. Her name's Natalia."

"Oh, okay. Well, be home by Thursday, okay son?"

"No probs, Mom."

At least this would give me a few more days to sort out my feelings.

Wu smiled at me as he got up and left the room.

**(Next chapter: Kai, trying to decide what exactly he thinks about his best friend marrying his sister.)**


	3. Marrying My Sister

Three.

**Kai's POV**

I let out a long, random, whistle of surprise for maybe the thirty-seven-and-a-half time that day. I could tell it was getting on Cole's nerves, and Zane...well, you never could tell with that guy, but think maybe he flipped his "Hearing" switch to "off" after the thirty-second time. "Kai, honestly", Cole asked, "what is with you today? You keep whistling like that, you aren't responding to anything Sensei asks you, and you just stare at Jay and Nya. I know it's something of a surprise that they're engaged, so what? Aren't you happy for them?"

"Yeah, sure I'm happy, Cole. I'm just...not sure how I feel about my best friend in the world -"

"Hey!"

"- marrying my sister."

"Think of it this way", said Cole. "When he and Nya are married, Jay will be, by and in law, what he's always been in your heart - your brother."

"Yeah..."

"And, seriously, how cool is it to have the ninja of lightning for a brother?" Jay delivered the last comment from over Cole's shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Jay and his big ego.

"How cool will it be to have the ninja of lightning for a husband?", Nya added.

"Not as cool as having the mysterious Samurai X for a wife", Jay said sweetly.

It made me laugh a little to think that not too long ago, Jay had told everyone who would listen (plus all those who wouldn't) that, and I quote, "I HATE THAT SAMURAI!", end quote... And now he knew her secret identity, lived with her (although, he had before, he just never realized it), and was going to marry her next summer!

That just seems so weird...

"Hey! Earth to Kai, come in Kai!"

"Heywhaaa? Oh, sorry Cole. What were you saying?"

Cole sighed. "I was saying, Mr. Daydream, that you'd better snap out of it. We're twenty minutes late for Sensei's lecture, Lloyd just called, and you've got laundry duty today, remember?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Oh, okay, Cole...but hey, after the lecture, don't forget you have dishes!"

At least it's not his turn to cook, Jay mouthed at me behind his back.

**(Next chapter: Lloyd, making his way through awkward first encounters, first conversations, and first foursquare games with Natalia.)**


	4. 4-square

Four.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Sooooo...Where're you from, Natalia?"

"I'm from Ninjago City. My parents work setting up shows for The Royal Blacksmiths."

"Hey, my friend Cole's dad is the leader of Royal Blacksmiths!"

"Really! So, have you met him?"

"Who, Cole?"

"No, his dad."

"No. The one time they went to see him, I was...elsewhere."

"Where?"

"Uh - it's a long story."

"Oh."

A long, awkward silence ensued. I looked down at my feet, feeling tongue-tied. Natalia kept shyly stealing glances at my face, then quickly looking away when I met her eyes.

"So, what do your parents do, Lloyd?"

My face got hot. I wasn't embarrassed by the fact that my dad was the reformed Lord of All Evil and my mom was a student of ancient history and an expert in prophecies. But how do you explain that to a girl?

When Natalia saw that I wasn't going to answer the question, she just said, "Oh", and went quiet again. Then, she brightened. "Hey, can you play foursquare?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna play? There's a foursquare court outside."

"Uh...sure." So Brad, Gene, Natalia and I went outside to the foursquare court and took position. Natalia was in the King position, Brad in Queen, Gene in Jack, and me in Aces.

"Go, Lloyd!" yelled Brad, throwing the ball to me.

"Overhand! That's cheating!", Gene screamed.

"No, it's not!", Natalia countered.

"Yes it is!"

"King's ruling!"

"I really hate being in Jack."

All this barely processed in my mind before I did a ninja chop and sent the ball flying back to Natalia. She sent it underhand to Gene, who then overhanded it to me. (Hypocrite.) I hit it doublehand to Natalia...

...who doublehanded it right back...

...hitting me in the face...

...sending me flying backwards over the hill and nearly knocking my hair off. **(A/N: LEGO, mate! LOL.)**

"OHMIGOSH!", she half-screamed. "I am so sorry, Golden Ninja!"

"No...probs.", I muttered, even though my nose and my arm and my backside now ached.

Getting to know a girl was more painful than anticipated.

**(Next chapter: Back to Misako, what happens when she's left alone with Wu.)**


	5. While We Were Watching The Samurai Bride

**Misako's POV**

The ninja were out shopping, Lloyd was at Darkly, and Garmadon had gone to the library. I was alone with Wu. I didn't want to be. It would make it complicated.

But Wu just wanted to watch TV. Problem was, he couldn't make up his mind what to watch. "No. Nope. No. Not the Animal Channel again. No. Wait, what? Did Kai order _Fist-2-Face 4_ on 77.82? I thought he hated horror. _SilverspinKingdom _is on...no. I don't like anime." I finally grabbed the remote and tuned onto 44.5, the movie channel. An old romance classic, _The Samurai Bride,_ was playing. Halfway through the film, Wu commented, "That evil Samurai Lord-Prince looks a lot like young Garmadon."

I grew stonily quiet at the mention of Garmadon. "Yes, if you say so", I replied stiffly.

"What's wrong, Misako? Is Garmadon being cruel to you?"

"No, of course not. On the contrary. He's been more affectionate than he'd ever been before since he returned."

"Then why have you been so quiet? It is as if you were lost in another world."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is this about...?" He trailed off.

"About what, Wu?" Was he thinking the same thing I was?

"About...me?" He was.

"Look, Wu, I'm sorry I ever said those things about you", I said shortly. "I... Like you said, the past is the past."

"But I also said, 'There is always the future.'"

"Wu! You're not still thinking I... Garmadon is back! And how would Lloyd feel if he knew- er, if he suspected that anything was going on between us?"

"Hmmmmm." He stroked his long beard. "I don't know. And, it being Lloyd, I am not sure I want to know."

**(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is super-extra-short-ish, but more is coming! Promise!)**

**(Next chapter: Back to Kai, being yelled at by Nya for being 'overprotective.')**


	6. Overprotective

Six.

**Kai's POV**

I bumped into Jay when I went to the training room. He was fiddling with one of his fight robots. "Yo, Kai!", he yelled.

"Wha-at?", I yelled back.

"What time is it?"

"Five!"

"Shucks! Nya and I are going out tonight!"

"Jay! You can't go tonight! You're supposed to cook tonight, remember? If you leave, we'll all be stuck eating Cole's infamous chili!"

"Yeah..." He walked over to me. "Can't you do it?" But I had already walked off. I banged loudly on Nya's door.

"Come in!"

I did. "Nya!", I yelled. "Why did you not get with Sensei before trying to get Jay off his chores?"

"What?" She looked closely at me. "Oh, I think I know what you really mean."

"What?"

"Why didn't I ask you before I went out with Jay?" I was quiet. I can't deny that was what I really meant. Even if I wasn't too happy about being stuck with Jay's jobs, either... "Look, Kai", Nya continued, "I know you just want to keep me close to you and all, but Jay's your friend. He's a good guy. You don't have to be scared of him."

"But you're my sister, Nya. I don't want to lose you!"

"Kai! It's Jay! You are not going to 'lose' me to Jay! You need to get off his back and stop being so protective of me! I'm a grown-up woman, I can marry who I want!"

I stepped back. Whoa. Ouch. I had not been anticipating that reaction. "Nya, I just...you know how it's been ever since Dad died. You're all I have left, Nya."

That seemed to soften her a little. "I know, Kai. I know. But you're being really overprotective. You just need to...look, Kai, you were all I had too, for a really long time. But now I have Jay. Really, it's what's best for me if I can be with him."

I didn't say anything. I just walked out.

**(A/N: Heads-up: We're nearing the end of Kai's portion of the story. Conflicts will be resolved - each character's story will end in exchanged apologies, hence the title, "I'm Sorry".)**

**(Next chapter: Back to Lloyd, asking for advice from his Uncle Sensei on how to handle things with Natalia.) **


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Seven.

**(A/N: Responses to guest reviews:**

**Lya200: I don't know. It's just part of who Kai is, being protective. I think he secretly likes the idea of Jay and Nya being together, he just can't reconcile it with his desire to keep her close to him.**

**needaprofile: Thanks so much!**

**Fruit the Rollup: Haha, you're probably right.**

**Keep R&R-ing, guys!)**

**Lloyd's POV**

"Mo-om? Dad? I'm hoooome!"

"Hello, Lloyd."

"Oh, hey Uncle Sensei. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lloyd."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so there's this girl at Darkly..."

"Yes?"

"Her name's Natalia."

"What's she like?"

I thought for a moment. "She's about my age - but I can tell she looks up to me, probably because I'm the Golden Ninja, the Chosen One, the heir of the First Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and all that."

"Mm, hm?"

"She's a tomboy. She's funny. She loves foursquare. Her dad work with Cole's dad, setting up all his shows and stuff. And she's really pretty. And...I kind of like her."

Uncle Sensei's face was as...normal...as ever. "Hm."

"Any advice?"

"Well...no, not really. You get to know a girl the way you get to know anyone else, Lloyd. Talk to her. Find out more about her. Get to know her. And once you've been friends for a while, then tell her how you feel, and, if she feels the same, then your friendship will eventually become something more."

"But that would take so long." Yes, I was perfectly aware of how whiny I sounded. And no, I didn't care.

"I know, Lloyd. When you fall in love for the first time, it's hard to learn how to wait on it."

"I am not in love with her! I'm just...okay, in love with her. Uncle, when did you fall in love for the first time?"

My uncle suddenly looked sad. I wondered if I'd brought up bad memories. "I was almost never in love. I devoted myself to my training as a ninja, and gave little else a second thought."

"Almost never, Uncle?"

"Well...there was one time."

"What happened to the girl? Did she leave you? Did you leave her? Did she...she didn't die, did she Uncle?"

"Oh no, no, Lloyd."

"Then what happened?"

"She decided she loved Garmadon more than me. She...married him, just days before he turned dark."

My mom? My mother had once had a love affair with my uncle?

Geez, I love hearing family stories, but I had the feeling now would be a great time to exit the conversation.

**(Next chapter: Misako gets asked by Lloyd about her past with Sensei Wu.)**


	8. The Past

Eight.

**Misako's POV**

**(A/N: Basically my take on how Misako met Garmadon. Thought of by a Wusako shipper, so my opinion on this particular bit of history may differ from yours.)**

_Knock knock. _"Come in!"

Lloyd entered the room. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Um...this might not be a good time to ask, um..."

"Yes?"

"But, uh...what exactly happened between you and Uncle Sensei?"

I was surprised. How did he know about that? How much did he know? Did he know what was still happening between us? "Well...it's not much to explain. I was a friend of your uncle's, who met your father through him. Wu and I had been talking for some time about taking our relationship to the next level. Then, when I met Garmadon...I decided there was something I liked, that I loved, about him. His sense of humor, and his eyes...oh those eyes. Anyway, then, before I had time to truly think out my feelings about either of them, Garmadon and I found out that we were going to have you. We became engaged right after that, and married a few months later. Then, you were born. And then...it happened."

"What happened?"

"Your father fell. He attempted to steal the Golden Weapons from your uncle and use them for evil, and then ended up in the Underworld."

"Oh...okay. But then...what happened when you met Uncle again?"

I drew back. "None of your business, Lloyd."

"Oh, okay. Sorry?"

I suddenly realized I had been harsh. "It's alright, Lloyd. You didn't do anything." I turned away.

"Uh, Mom? Are you okay?"\

"Yes, Lloyd. I'm okay." Truth was I wasn't. But Lloyd wouldn't understand.

I really don't understand myself.

**(A/N: Short, angsty chapter...I know it doesn't have as much drama as the Misako chapters usually do. I just wanted to tell my imagined version of Misako's past with Garmadon and Wu.)**

**(Next chapter: Kai, this time getting yelled at by Jay for "messing with" his "girl".)**


	9. I'm Sorry, Jay

Nine

**(A/N: Final chapter about Kai. **

**(late) Responses to guest reviews:**

**Lya200: Thanks again :-) Also I think they have Nya wearing red because Kai's her brother, it draws some sort of familial connection between them.**

**needaprofile: Thank you, thank you!)**

**Kai's POV**

I thought Jay didn't know about my argument with Nya. Turns out I was very wrong. He knew, and he was mad about it.

"Are you saying you doubt me? Doubt I'm a good guy?"

"No, I'm not..."

"Are you saying you aren't my friend?"

"No, I'm not, Jay! Stop being ridiculous..."

"You can't have Nya all to yourself, you know!"

"Jay, calm down..."

"It's an unspoken rule of ninja brother-ness, man. We don't mess with each other's girls!"

"JAY!"

"WHAT!"

I lowered my voice down to a normal tone. "First of all, brother-ness isn't a word. Second of all, I am not 'messing with' Nya, nor do I want her 'all to myself'. You just...don't know what it's like to lose your parents. Nya's all the family I got right now. I don't want...I guess I thought that if you two were married, it would come between us and we would start growing apart."

Jay looked a little less angry now. "Well...yeah, I see where you're coming from. I haven't ever lost my parents - obviously, ugh I still haven't gotten over that time they visited here - but I know what it's like, not having anyone. Everyone kinda feels like that sometime in their life, right?"

"I guess."

"Yeah. But, be honest with yourself man, what do you honestly think life would be like for all of us if Nya and I were married?"

I thought about that for a second. "Well, we kinda live together and see each other all the time anyway, so that really wouldn't change."

"True."

"Sensei Wu would probably give us - or at least you - twice the amount of advice."

"Oh, gee whiz...you're probably right..."

"Oh, and maybe Cole or Zane or I would even start thinking about finding someone ourselves."

"Yep."

"Maybe I like the idea after all."

"Well I sure hope so.", said Nya, who had just come in.

"I do. I'm sorry for saying the things I did."

"Ditto."

**(Next chapter: Lloyd, meeting Natalia at...that pizza place from Child's Play, I forgot the name of it.)**


	10. Talk Over Pizza

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait.)**

**Lloyd's POV**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Uncle Sensei would not have approved. But late Saturday morning, I called Natalia, and asked her if she wanted to go to Buddy's Pizza. She said yes, so I left the house (ahem, the ship) - without telling Mom.

I know, I know! Wow that was really irresponsible of me, what if something had happened, oh Lloyd what were you thinking, etc, etc, etc. But I wasn't thinking at all, except that it was lunchtime and I wanted pizza, and I was seeing the girl of my dreams in the process. Win-win.

Anyway, usually you need parental permission to ride the bus to Ninjago City, but technically I wasn't a kid anymore, even if I was technically also still nine years old, and...well, it's complicated. Plus, I didn't think anyone really wanted to call my parents to say where I was, and get "Hello, Lord Garmadon speaking." So, it was no problem getting into the city. Natalia already lived there, and we met at the pizza place. "Uhhhh...hey, Natalia."

"Hey, Lloyd."

"What'll you have?", said the waiter.

"Pepperoni," we both said at the same time.

"And two lemonades," I finished.

"No problem."

"So, Lloyd.", Natalia said, "Why'd you ask me to meet you?"

"Well, um - uh - I just wanted to see you. Maybe tell you some stories about the ninja."

"Sure! Tell me!"

So I told her about accidentally unleashing the Serpentine, about the time Jay's parents almost got turned into snakes, about the ninja getting turned into kids and what came after, about Dareth gaining control of the Stone Army during the Final Battle, even about Cole and the cake from the last time we visited Darkly, back when it was Darkly's for Bad Boys. "And Cole would probably Spinjitzu my butt if he knew I told anyone that story," I finished, just as we ate the last of the pizza. We both laughed.

Then, after a moment of silence, she said, "Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you weren't the Golden Ninja?"

"Well no. Yes. No! Okay, yeah I do. Sometimes. Sometimes I wish...I wish I could have had a full, normal childhood. Sometimes I wish I could have grown up with a normal dad with a normal job, and a normal mom, and a normal school instead of Dareth's Dojo, and normal friends instead of ninja, and- and I wish I could have grown up all the way, and gone through puberty normally, instead of growing up all at once drinking Tomorrow's Tea. And even now I sometimes wish my life was normal, and I could worry about chores and homework and girlfriends instead of saving the world and developing my special powers..." I stopped. "Sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. Being normal isn't all it's cracked up to be." She grinned. "But I guess it's better than nothing."

"Hey, look over there!", a girl's voice called from the crowd.

_Uh-oh._ "You know another thing about being the Chosen One..."

**(Next chapter: Probably Misako, but we could stick with Lloyd for another chapter.)**


	11. Attack of the Fangirls

Eleven.

**(A/N: A rare double chapter for Lloyd. Sorry these chaps always take so long...)**

The girl, or rather girls in question were a group of about ten, and all of them looked about twelve. One of them came over to our table. "'Scuse me," she said, "but aren't you Lloyd Garmadon? The Golden Ninja that saved the city?"

"Uh, yeah..."

She shrieked. "Girls! Come over here! It's Lloyd Garmadon!"

"Lloyd Garmadon? Here!"

"Yeah!"

"Does this always happen to you?" Natalia whispered.

"Everywhere I go..." The girls at the other table were whispering and giggling and pointing and pushing each other to go get an autograph.

"Ladies!", I called, "Please, leave me alone. I'm on a lunch date. If you want me to sign something, or something, or whatever, you can reach me at 111 The Bounty, somewhere in the sky."

Natalia looked at me like she thought that was the weirdest/dumbest way to put your adress since "Second star to the right and straight on till morning". Well, what was I supposed to say? That technically was my adress.

My life's not normal.

Anyway, I motioned to Natalia that we needed to leave. Unfortunately, we were followed by a crowd of girls yelling after me. Oh boy. "Run, Natalia, run!"

"Come back Lloyd! Come back!"

"Never mind." I grabbed Natalia's hand. "Hold on! _Ninjaaa-go!"_

We spun away in a golden Spinjitzu-nado-thing. "Woo!", she yelled when we stopped. "That was awesome! Do you often have to do that?"

"More often than I'd like to."

She laughed. "Being with - around - you, Lloyd, I think I'm getting an idea of what Justin Beiber feels like."

"Who's that?"

**(A/N: My sister told me to do this. I hope you laughed, cos I know I did.)**


End file.
